


Fate/Red Bowman

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Series: Heroes Bound By Fate [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Summary: The Harweys have lost the heir to their throne. The branch families are in disarray. But there are still insurgents to deal with, and they are as resilient as cockroaches. In order to kill two birds with one stone, they join the Grail War started by Rika Tohsaka and her allies...





	Fate/Red Bowman

"Emilio, prepare the fuel! Marina, check the cloaking device again! Primo, get me a water bottle!" Christopher barks commands at the scurrying people in the abandoned parking lot.

"You're so paranoid," Marina complains.

"Do you know see huge this thing is? If anyone sees what we're building, even if it's only for a millisecond, we're toast! Now, check the cloaking device!"

She rolls her eyes at his shooing motions and goes to the edge of the perimeter. "Device's stable, but we only have half an hour left!"

The silver-haired man raises his voice even more, if possible, to address everyone. "The ship's almost complete! Launch is in less than ten!"

Finishing his address, he approaches the spacecraft, his magnum opus, and the man in a space suit next to it. Seeing Christopher approach, the astronaut takes off his helmet. When Christopher speaks to him, his solemn voice is a stark contrast to the assertive tone he had assumed just seconds prior.

"Hey, Benito. You ready to be the first man on Mars?"

Before Benito can respond, a loud noise makes Christopher freeze. That distinctive crack means that the operation is a bust. Christopher and Benito make fearful eye contact, then look up at the sky, which looks like a cracked glass pane. As if waiting for them to notice, the air above the rocket shatters, but no shards of the sky fall down. Instead of the sound of broken glass hitting the ground, gunshots fill the air around them. The last thing Christopher sees before blacking out is a red stain on Benito's stomach.

* * *

When Christopher comes to, he's in a bed in an unfamiliar place. He looks around, and the room is pretty nondescript. Aside from the bed, there's only a window and a chair in the corner, where he spots Marina sleeping. Disoriented, he gets out of the bed and opens the blinds to see that night has already fallen.

"I managed to get us out of there. I can't say the same about anyone else that was helping us with that spaceship."

Christopher whirls around to face Marina. "Are you really that light of a sleeper? I tried to be as quiet as possible."

"No, I was just pretending to sleep to see how you would react," Marina sticks out her tongue. "Payback for how hard you made me work yesterday."

"Wait, yesterday? Where are we, anyway? How did I not get shot? And how did they find us while the parking lot was being cloaked?"

"Slow down. First of all, the police were under orders to keep you alive. They only sedated you, but it was pretty strong, so it lasted more than 24 hours."

"Oh, that makes sen- Wait! How do you know that?"

"I said slow down! One question at a time!"

"Fine, where are we?" Christopher suspiciously scans the room again. "Is this some prison? Why wasn't I taken to a normal one?"

Marina groans. "I should have used a stronger dose."

Christopher throws up his hands. "I don't know, maybe I'm panicking because I'm in an unfamiliar situation, and you're dodging all of my questions, and I should totally be dead, but I'm not, and-"

Marina gets out of her chair and slaps a hand over his mouth, pushing him back onto the bed. "Listen. All your questions will be answered. I'll tell you what I can for now. You'll just have to wait for the rest. Capiche?" Christopher slowly nods and makes a muffled noise of assent.

"We're in a safe house. Waiting for the Harweys to come get us." Seeing panic in Christopher's eyes, she holds up a finger. "Now, I know how that sounds, but you'll just have to trust me, okay? They found us in the parking lot because...I tipped them off." Her gaze moves to the chair to avoid Christopher's. "Also, I want to make one thing clear, though. I don't work for you, and I never did," her eyes slide back to meet his. "And, no, I'm not a double agent for the police."

Finishing her spiel, Marina gets off of Christopher and holds a hand up to silence his already-incoming questions. She opens the window, looks down, and gets up on the windowsill.

"Marina, what are you doing?" Christopher hisses, trying to avoid annoying her more than he already has. "How high up are we?"

"We're only on the fourth floor. There's a cushion. Don't worry." She prepares to jump and turns to look at him expectantly. "What are you waiting for?"

"How am I supposed to trust you after finding out you're the one who caused the deaths of my entire team!"

"You're not." She climbs back into the room. Without so much as a warning, she picks him up.

"Hey! Put me down! Wait! Wait, Marina!" He can only helplessly struggle as Marina hauls him to the window and all but throws him out. Christopher squeezes his eyes shut, preparing for a hard impact.

Surprisingly, it doesn't come. Instead, he finds himself in a large, bright pink airbag of sorts, with Marina next to him. He looks back at the building they jumped out of. "Baglioni Hotel Regina...This is your idea of a safe house? A 5-star hotel in the literal center of Rome?" he yells at Marina. "How did you even find a room that shabby in there?"

"I arranged that special room just for you, piggie," a new voice enters the conversation. A voice that Christopher definitely recognizes.

"Erz-"

"Erzsébet!" Marina squeals in delight and jumps off the mattress. Christopher almost falls off because of the sudden shift in weight.

"What are you doing here, cousin?" he carefully jumps down onto the street and addresses the girl Marina is hugging. "Since when is Italy in your domain? Shouldn't someone like Julius or Leo be here? Also, how do you know Marina?"

Marina flicks him. "Do you never stop asking questions? Just get in the car," she motions to the limo behind herself and Erzsébet. "Welcome back to the plutocracy, Mr. Christopher Bertrando Harwey."


End file.
